Faiblesse
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. Atobe n'a qu'une seule faiblesse...et cela déplait à certaines...


**Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ....**

**Rating: K+ relation homosexuelle**

**Note : Première fiction dans ce fandom!! *émue* et du AtobeXJiroh... mon couple fétiche!! sont tellement mignons!!! un OS fliff a fond... avec des fan clubs diaboliques.... nan je raconte n'importe quoi!! (enfin pas trop quand même mais bon....)****j'espère que ce OS vous plaira si il reste des fautes j'en suis désolé!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Faiblesse**

Atobe avait deux types de fan club.

Le genre habituel qui venait à ses matchs, l'encourageait, lui offrait des chocolats à la Saint-Valentin, clamait ses exploits à toute occasion.

Et le genre "garde rapprochée" qui venant durant les entraînements reprocher à tout le monde –supporters, joueurs, titulaires- d'être trop près d'Atobe-sama.

Évidemment les deux fans clubs se haïssaient. L'un clamait qu'Atobe était certes géniallissime mais qu'on avait le droit de lui parler, l'autre le considérait comme une œuvre d'Art qu'il fallait admirer de loin et en silence.

Ce deuxième fan club s'était fait appelé "la garde rapproché du Roi". En abrégé la G2R.

La G2R avait un autre rival que l'autre stupide Fan club : Jiroh.

Ce dernier osait s'endormir sur les genoux du roi. Sacrilèges! À une autre époque la G2R aurait demandé sa tête. Malheureusement ce temps là était révolu.

Elle se contentait d'essayer de l'attraper réveillé pour lui faire comprendre ses torts. Jusqu'à présent elles n'avaient jamais réussi. Elles avaient bien tenté de le réveiller, mais cela s'était révélé impossible.

Atobe supportait ses Fans clubs. La G2R ne dérangeait pas les entraînements : les joueurs s y étaient habitués. Lui même ignorait les gloussements, kyattements, hurlements hystérique qui le précédaient ou suivaient.

Il se trouva qu'un jour tout cela allait changer.

Jiroh était –fait très rare- réveillé et s'entraînait en disputant un match contre un Gakuto surexcité – ce qui au fond était normal pour l'acrobate-.

Atobe était dans les tribunes pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue sur les cours et donc avoir une meilleure vue sur ses joueurs. Il nota rapidement que Jiroh n'était pas normal. Il semblait un peu déprimé –il ne s'extasiait pas devant la hauteur que pouvait atteindre Gakuto- et ne semblait pas avoir le cœur à jouer –il n'avait pas encore fait un seul de ses coups spéciaux-.

Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi?

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Atobe tourna la tête : la G2R.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses joueurs. Tous soupirèrent des "Encore? Elles ne se lassent jamais! Elle ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquilles? Mais qu'elles s'en aillent!"

Jiroh, lui, pâlit. Nul doute que la G2R avait fait quelque chose à la marmotte.

Ni une ni deux Atobe s'avança vers sa garde. On ne troublait pas un joueur , l'empêchant ainsi de jouer, sans que le Capitaine de l'équipe ne réagisse.

Les Joueurs virent leur –snob de- Capitaine s'avancer vers la –stupide et inutile- Garde.

Il abordait un air sévère signe que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

La présidente, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir tressé sembla mal à l'aise pendant un instant –Atobe venait rarement les voir et elles-mêmes devaient éviter de l'approcher- puis après qu'Atobe ai pris la parole elle sembla reprendre courage. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches, un sourire fière sur les lèvres et elle répondit à son Roi.

De là ou ils étaient, les joueurs ne pouvaient entendre ce qui se disait là-haut dans les tribunes.

Atobe se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Mauvais signe ça_ pensèrent tout les titulaires habitués au colère du Capitaine.

Atobe articula quelque chose. La G2R se figea. La présidente était devenu pâle. Elle répondit quelque chose en bougeant beaucoup les mains. Elle essayait de se défendre.

Atobe redit quelque chose. La présidente continua son monologue.

"Partez d'ici maintenant! Ore-sama ne veut plus vous voir sur les courts de tennis!"

Un silence général tomba. Puis on entendit les membres de l'autre Fan Club hurler de joie. Enfin la G2R avait eu son compte!

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Hyotei descendit et se dirigea vers un Jiroh qui semblait s'être ratatiné sur place.

Il l'attrapa par le bras : "Toi tu viens avec Ore-sama!"

Personne ne fit de réflexion. Tous les regard étaient tournés vers la G2R qui s'en allait. Les têtes des membres étaient pâle. On avait l'impression qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'échafaud. Certainement que pour certaines c'était pire que ça.

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

Atobe plaqua Jiroh contre un arbre et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tignasse blonde.

"Que t-on t-elle dit?"

Les yeux de Jiroh s'agrandirent. Atobe était véritablement au courant de tout!

"Pas…pas grand chose" Marmonna la marmotte.

Atobe leva les yeux au ciel.

"Répond à Ore-sama!"

Jiroh baissa la tête. Après quelque minutes de réflexion il confessa :

"Elles m'ont dit que je n'avais plus le droit d'être près de toi…pour ton bien. Que je t'affaiblissait…Qu'il fallait que j'arrête de te toucher…Qu'il fallait que je quitte le club."

Il regarda Atobe. Celui-ci souriait.

"Il n y a rien de drôle la-dedans!"

"C'est juste…Elles t'on vraiment dit ça?"

"Non…c'était plus du genre : "Si tu t'en vas tout ira pour le mieux! Car il n y aucun doute! Tu es la seule et unique faiblesse d'Atobe-sama!"" Son imitation était parfaite.

"Elles n'ont pas tord."

Le blond relava vivement la tête vers la châtain. Il était totalement désemparé.

"Je…je t'affaiblit vraiment?" sa voix partait dans les aiguës involontairement.

Il affaiblissait Atobe. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Il adorait Atobe! Il ne voulait pas le gêner!

"Si tu savais…"

Bizarrement la vois du châtain était chaude. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Jiroh fronça les sourcils.

"Ore-sama ne peux s'empêcher de penser à toi, de te regarder, de vouloir te protéger…"

Il s'approcha de Jiroh. Ses lèvre étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes.

"Tu es ma seule unique et immense faiblesse…"

Jiroh voulut répliquer quelque chose mais les lèvres d'Atobe sur les siennes lui firent oublier. Il oublia tout les événements, où il était. Il y avait juste Atobe et lui.

* * *

**FLUFF!!!! du fluff et encore du fluff!! XD je deviens vraiment niaise!!! XD**

**en espérant que vous avez passer un bon moment (rempli de niaiserie!! XD)**

**merci d'avoir lu... et si vous voulez laissez un ptit mot.... vous connaissez la méthode....**

**CraC**


End file.
